


A New Addition

by viridforest



Series: Fitzsimmons Domestic Stories [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, FitzSimmons adopt a dog, Fluff, Gen, Pet Adoption, australian shepherd dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: Fitz's birthday is coming up and Jemma wants to surprise him with something they have always wanted.





	A New Addition

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am like 3 or 4 episodes behind in the newest season cuz my life has been hectic so I haven't been able to watch any for the last couple weeks. So instead of writing new stuff I started going through my old wips and finishing some of those up instead. Enjoy!

Getting a pet had never been a serious option for Fitzsimmons. Sure they would joke about it but they always knew that with how hectic their lives were that they wouldn’t be able to care for one, but now? Now here was Jemma, standing in a local animal shelter ready to finally get a pet. While she would have loved to have looked at these animals with Fitz she couldn’t. He didn’t even know what she was doing right now. Grocery shopping is what she said, although it technically wasn’t a lie because she did do that before coming to the animal shelter. It was Fitz’s birthday tomorrow and she wanted to surprise him, plus since they finally had a decent place to live that wasn’t on a S.H.I.E.L.D base it means that getting a pet was finally a possibility.

Cute cats stared at her with wide eyes, the brave and curious ones pushing their noses through the bars of their cages. Dogs of all shapes and sizes whined at her, some staying silent at the back of their cage in caution. Now that she was here Jemma was overwhelmed, what should she pick? Maybe this was a bad idea after all, how could she make such a big decision? Just as she was beginning to doubt herself however, she made eye contact with _him_. A small puppy, all alone in his cage and as fluffy as can be. 

Upon closer inspection, the colors of his coat and his eyes, she was sure she knew what this was. An australian shepherd puppy. His warm, hazelnut eyes stared at her behind the bars of his cage. She knew that this was the dog she wanted and that Fitz would love.

She could take him with her on morning jogs, Fitz would have so much fun playing with him in the local park. Jemma could even imagine outings together, maybe a picnic one day with a large blanket covered in food and the three of them running about the grass. That is the kind of happiness she could get behind, if nothing else having a dog would be tremendous stress relief for their lives.

Giddy with excitement, Jemma made her decision. Everyone was gonna love this pup, but Fitz would be the happiest of all. Just thinking about his expression when she gave him this surprise made her heart pound with adoration.

Looking into the pup’s eyes Jemma smiled softly, “Welcome to the family little one.”


End file.
